


Kindling

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Object Insertion, Painplay, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cannot kindle a fire in any other heart until it is burning in your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindling

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 2010 for Daily Deviant. Thanks to Eeyore9990 for the beta.

** Kindling **

Charlie could feel the anticipation stirring his nerves and settling along his body, the first torrid waves building as he watched Draco. The sensations were already smouldering, the small beginnings of warmth sweltering beneath the surface and under his skin as Charlie nodded at Draco to begin.

Charlie didn’t even flinch as the needle pierced his skin. His eyes fluttering shut, he relished in the feeling of the sharp, short pain followed by the cool metal sliding into his flesh. It was almost sexual; the way the silver warmed to his body temperature, reacting to being inside him. Moaning as that same heat curled in his stomach, he grinned because he knew Draco was waiting, watching his reaction.

A spell soothed the slight hurt, healing his skin and setting the piercing in his left nipple, and Charlie opened one eye when a touch grazed across the area. He watched Draco's pale, slender fingers hook the ring, lightly tugging Charlie forward.

Charlie held back, allowing Draco to pull his skin taut, and let loose a hiss before coming closer. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, running his fingers along the top of his trousers before pulling his shirt free.

Draco's nails scratched down his chest to his bare stomach before loosening his denims. The burr of his zip was loud in their room, and as Draco's palm pressed against one arse cheek, both Draco and Charlie's jeans dropped to the floor.

Charlie widened his stance and looked down at Draco, drawing in a breath as he felt the heat from Draco's body along the length of his legs. A cool breath blew across the warm metal rings encircling his cock. Draco's whisper activated the spelled jewellery and the coils convulsed around him, a tiny tail just brushing over the shaved skin of his sac.

The Runespoor snake-head plug stuck out of his glans; its emerald eyes glittering then fogging over as Draco's mouth drew closer. Charlie closed his eyes and threaded his hands into Draco's hair, moaning low and deep in his throat when Draco's tongue slid over the head of the snake and trailed over the rings around his shaft.

Charlie shuddered. Draco's nails dug into his hip as he continued to lick and blow on Charlie's skin. He nipped and nibbled on Charlie's thighs, sucked his sac into his mouth, and then let go just to start all over again, teasing each sensitive area before moving on. Warm whispers ghosted from Draco's mouth, each spell crossing over and through Charlie's consciousness without reason or rhyme, but working regardless to raise the tension.

Tugging on Draco's hair with increasing frustration, Charlie guided Draco's hot mouth to his prick. He held still as the soft, smooth lips surrounded the metal and warmed his skin after the damp chilliness of the breathy caresses.

Draco groaned, the vibrations skating over Charlie in conjunction with Draco's tongue. He swallowed and Charlie gritted his teeth at the sensations rolling over him. It was a contrast to the senses; hot and cold, slick but rough, and as Draco's fingers scraped down his leg, Charlie couldn't help the little thrust he gave, forcing his cock further into and down Draco's throat.

Opening his eyes at a whimper, Charlie looked down once more to find Draco nude. His hand was shoved up between his legs, and as Draco proceeded to draw Charlie's brains out through his prick, he watched Draco rock back and forth on his fingers.

Draco glanced up, meeting Charlie's look with a grin around the flesh in his mouth, and thrust his hips even more. He eased off Charlie's prick with a lick to the tip and ran one hand over his skin, whispering.

Slickness followed Draco's fingers and Charlie felt as if his cock had been wrapped in a spelled cocoon. Draco pulled himself up and stepped flush against Charlie. Rubbing himself against Charlie, he tugged on the nipple ring and dragged them back to the wall, then wrapped one leg around Charlie's hip.

Charlie went willingly this time, his own spell lightening Draco's weight as he lifted him up. The snake plug heated, making Charlie gasp and tighten his fingers on Draco's skin. He canted his hips forward just as Draco slid down over top of him.

The deep chuckle that issued forth from Draco's lips danced on his skin, warming the hollow of his throat before Draco attached his mouth to Charlie's Adam's apple. The snugness of Draco's body surrounded him, and he basked in the heat, holding on to Draco's hips while Draco struggled to move him along.

Finally, Charlie let go, and Draco moved forward and back, setting a hard and slow pace that Charlie could do nothing against but submit. Allowing Draco to ride him, he thrust back easily, not wanting to hurt Draco or lose his new adornment. He groaned and rested his head on Draco's shoulder while Draco wrapped his other leg around him. The balmy heat of their fucking, Draco draped as he was on Charlie, rippled over his skin like a tangible flame.

Charlie fisted Draco's cock, and the fire flared, consuming them both as Draco came, scorching Charlie's stomach with his release. Charlie followed, filling Draco and pressing him tighter against the wall, resting and allowing the embers of the coupling to tender out with soft kisses.

Charlie drew back, easing Draco's lax body from around his own. Draco's pants were interspersed with spells, whisking away the cooling mess from their bodies.

Draco closed his eyes, sighing once more as Charlie twisted and laid him out on the bed. He reached out, grazing his fingers along Charlie's cock and the plug's smooth and shiny snake's head. Leaning forward, he pressed his mouth to the tip of Charlie's prick.

Charlie shivered and looked down to check on his new trinkets; the nipple ring glittered in the low candle light and Draco's fingers wrapped around the circle, making a gentle command for Charlie to share his warmth. The plug serpent's emerald eyes sparkled at him, its metal body pulsed around his spent cock, and, again, the heat spiralled through him as he bent to join Draco on the bed.


End file.
